1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for cooking or processing food. In particular it relates to an apparatus for imparting a smoke flavoring to food being cooked or processed.
2. Prior Art Background and Summary of the Invention
From circa 1950 consumers have acquired electric or gas meat and food cooking grills which are eminently suited for preparing grilled foods. These very popular cooking devices or grills, which are found fixed in domicile yards and patios mostly, but in portable form as well, have a latent design to accommodate an attachment such as the present invention. The unexpected uniqueness of the device of the present invention is substantiated in that those expert in the art have overlooked the importance and effectiveness of such a device. These historic Bar B Q and cooking grills so mentioned have lacked a convenient way in which to use smoke flavoring mediums such as fine-particle hardwood flakes or chips, of which hickory wood is the most pronounced, delectable, and the most popular. A great preponderance of grills already acquired by consumers have in the base pan thereof two or more openings for drafting air to aid in effecting more complete combustion. The uniqueness of the instant invention resides in part in its ability to be connected and disconnected conveniently and easily to such a draft opening. Another real function of the instant invention is a result of the design to use an electric heating element secured in the bottom part of a two-piece attachment, this bottom portion being referred to as the smoking column, wherein the electric heating element is sealed. The top portion of the two-piece attachment is referred to as the coupling unit. The smoking column is first filled to a desired level with a flavor imparting smoking medium such as hickory flakes, whereupon the heating element smolders-without undesirable flaming-the hickory or other hardwood particles or flakes, giving off a controllable and measurable quantity of flavor-imparting smoke. The uniqueness of the present invention is further exemplified by affording an interim connect and disconnect, should the smoking process need to be permanently or temporarily suspended during a cooking or smoking cycle. While it is the primary object of the present invention to serve grills which have draft slots available and integral, other grills or ovens may be readily adapted by fabricating a slot or slots therein of the size of the slots present in the preponderance of grills already acquired by consumers. While modification of grills and ovens without so-called slots might be done, the primary object of the present invention is to fill the flavor needs of foods in the already-mentioned fixed and portable gas and electric grills. The practice of manufacturing grills with openings is a continuing practice in the state of the art. Therefore the desirability of the present invention will be preserved for future grill users. Moreover, while the technique described herein is dedicated to consumer uses, the technique is not precluded for enhancement of commercial and industrial smoking techniques.